1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an image correction method of the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which includes a plurality of display panels and an image correction method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
While existing outdoor advertising provides simple content, a large format display (LFD) system enables display of various content and dynamic moving images with aggressive adoption of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or plasma display panel (PDP). The LFD system attracts attention as a next-generation display item to bring about changes in advertising industries and paradigms. The LFD system employs different technology from an LCD panel or PDP used for a television. That is, a television is for individuals and viewed by individuals for a long time, and thus advanced image-quality technologies to improve moving images, to represent natural colors, and the like are applied. However, an LFD is generally installed indoors or outdoors in bright surroundings such as in public places or shops, and may need multi-display technologies using a plurality of digital information displays depending on applications.